User blog:Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy/The Boy No One Knew:Chapter8
Chapter eight: To see who cares POV: Ron Weasley "We haven't seen, or heard anything about him all week. Professor Dumbledore only announced that a student poisoned another student, and that the one was expelled, and the other didn't die, I want to go see him!" Hermione had been harping on us about Draco all day. I rolled my eyes. "What is it with you and Malfoy all of a sudden?" I cried. She stared at me, looking horrified. "Have a heart, Ronald Weasley! The poor boy almost died." She told me. I shook my head. "Yeah, like he'd care if you were in the same position. Admit it, Hermione. You know he wouldn't." I told her. "He's right you know." Harry put in. Hermione glared at both of us. "It doesn't matter what he's done. He's still a human being-" "That's debatable." "He deserves to know someone cares" Hermione sighed. "But we don't care, Hermione. Leave caring to his parents. And plus, he's mean to us, and, besides. He hates us, and wouldn't want to see us anyway." Harry added. Hermione glared at him. "Well, I'm going to go see him, if you two are man enough, you are more than welcome to join me." With that, she pushed past us and headed for the hospital wing. I stared after her. "Blimey." I muttered. "Come on." Harry sighed, following her. Harry didn't say anything as I followed him. By the time we got there, Hermione was already there, standing at the side of the bed, staring down at a very pale boy with even paler hair. Draco. "Ah, Harry, Ron. You are here to see mister Malfoy too?" Madam Pomfrey smiled at us warmly. Harry nodded and I did too, not taking my eyes off the small boy as we came closer. "He's asleep just now, but you can stay with him for a bit if you like." She told us, tapping over to her office. I stared as Hermione reached out her hand, hesitantly brushing it over Draco's small hand which lay limply at his side. "He's so cold." She murmured. I stared at her, intrigued. She was such a caring person, even about those who didn't care back. I liked that about her. My eyes went back to Malfoy and I studied him. It was strange, seeing him like this. So vulnerable, weak. And for once, his face didn't wear a scowl. I was a look of weariness, and susceptibility. It was a side of him I'd never seen before. My eyes went up to his hair, which wasn't slicked back, but rather hung loosely over his head, which was turned sideways on the pillow, facing us. I raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, he may look harmless now, but you know how mean he is." I reminded her, standing closely at her side. She didn't reply. I noticed her hand was still clamped gently over Draco's, almost protectively. She turned to us. "I think there's more to Draco than meets the eye, guys. I don't think we should judge him for what he does. We don't know if that's all an act. He could be a different person entirely." She told us. "Yeah, but how are we supposed to know the real him? He'll never let us." Harry piped up. Hermione merely shrugged, turning back to Malfoy. "Well, let's go then. We got to see him, let's go before he wakes up." I urged. Hermione gave us a death glare. "Go if you want, but I'm staying." She insisted, plopping down in the seat next to the bed. "Staying?" Harry and I said at the same time, bewildered. "Yes, he needs someone to look after him, and I want to be a healer, so, this could be good for me." She replied. "Blimey, Hermione." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I'm late for class." I muttered, pushing past Harry to storm out of the hospital wing. POV: Hermione Granger I knew Draco was our enemy. I knew he despised me, but I felt there was more to him than he was letting us see. I felt what he needed now, more than anything was a friend. I didn't understand this feeling I was having, but I followed it. I turned back to see Harry was still there, standing uncertainly behind me, staring at Draco. "Well? Staying or leaving, Harry." I told him. He stared after Ron for a minute, then turned back to me. He sighed. "I suppose I could stay a little longer." He murmured, pulling up a chair and sitting beside me. I scooted over a little so he could see Draco better. "What do we do if he wakes up? You know he won't be pleased to see us." He asked. I knew he was already awake, but I had a feeling he didn't want us to know that. I just shrugged. "I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I replied quietly, watching Draco's face. He had a nice face. It's too bad he had it scrunched up in a scowl so often. His hair looked so much better not plastered to his skull. It was a pity he didn't wear it down more often. I felt his cold hand twitch under mine. I noticed his eyelids twitching too. "I think he's waking up." Harry stood. "So?" I asked. "Hermione, I… think it would be best if we weren't here when he woke up. Besides, we both have classes we need to be getting to." He put his hand under my arm, gently but firmly pulling me up. I sighed, letting go of Draco's hand and standing. "Okay." I replied quietly, turning away and following Harry out. I stopped and glanced back at Draco, seeing that his eyes were open, then we left. POV: Draco Malfoy I stared after Potter and Granger as they left. I noticed Granger stop look back at me, then walk out. I blinked uncertainly, wondering why they'd come in the first place. I'd been awake the whole time, I just hadn't wanted to face them. I moved my head and stared blankly at the ceiling, thinking. My cold hand could still feel the warmth from where Granger had held it. I had, surprisingly, enjoyed the feeling. I sighed, wishing I didn't have to hate her, she seemed nice, but she was a mudblood. I scowled. Her blood wasn't pure. She was muggleborn, and that was disgusting. I pushed her out of my mind, shifting uncomfortably. I was numb again. The bath mother had helped me with had revived my body somewhat, but that was a few hours ago now. After she had woken me and helped me dry off and dress, she had grabbed the first seventh-year boy she'd seen to help her carry me back to the hospital wing. I barely remembered it, I had fallen asleep at some point when he had carried me, and I hadn't even bothered to notice that it had been a Gryffindor student. I had woken again when he had moved me from his arms to the bed, but I'd been so tired, I'd fallen asleep right after. I had woken again, not long before Granger had come. I had a feeling she knew I was awake, because she'd walked right up to me before I'd noticed her and closed my eyes, but she hadn't said anything. I was grateful for that. Besides, I had nothing good to say to her, and I didn't want to insult her when she was the only one who seemed to care right now. I sighed, closing my eyes. I wanted to sleep, but I felt too tired to sleep. I wanted to get up and stretch, but I was too weak. The energy I felt right now was nervous energy, and it wouldn't support me for long. I played with the idea of calling for madam Pomfrey and getting her to help me stand for a few seconds, just so I could stretch, but I didn't feel like it. I ended up just falling back to sleep. AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Cerenbus' POV coming up next! ;) please review! Please? Category:Blog posts